Shifting - Life Changes in the Reagan Family
by authorH
Summary: Season 9 is here and so is a FanFiction on all the big & small shifts and changes in the Reagan Family.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_ _: This is a work of fiction. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, places or CBS. I am not a Police Officer nor do I not have any experience with Police work. This is all fiction, based on my own ideas and thoughts. This story will be told in Characters POV._

 **Eddie**

 _Tink Tink Tink…. Tink Tink Tink…._

Ugh…Who in their ever-loving right mind is texting me right now? I know it's not Jamie, his side of the bed is still warm meaning he's either making breakfast or has just left. Groaning, I roll over and grab my phone.

A sticky note is stuck to the front of my phone. A thin scrawl with a simple "I love you – J" written on it has me smiling and rolling back to his side and taking a deep breath into his pillow. Weird? Maybe, but let's be honest here. My fiancé is sexy as hell and the most amazing person I've ever met in my life. If he was yours, don't act like you wouldn't act like a lovesick maniac on occasion, too.

Rolling back over to look at the text message, I almost drop it in surprise.

 _Frank Reagan: Good Morning, Eddie. I was hoping you could meet me for lunch today. If you're available, come to 1PP at 11AM. You're coming as a guest, so casual dress and no saluting._

Well crap. What's scarier, lunch with the big boss or a casual lunch with your father-in-law-to-be? The latter…definitely the latter.

 **Jamie**

Another Monday Morning, another roll call. It's getting easier. I've earned more respect as a Sergeant than just as the Commissioners son who got the job handed to him in the last few weeks. Little by little, it's getting easier.

On a personal life level, I have no complaints, to put it mildly. I come to work, I go home to a beautiful woman. I wake up next to that beautiful woman, who is more often than not – naked. As if my fiancé being smoking hot isn't awesome enough, she's my best friend. It's hard keeping it strictly professional sometimes, like when she's clearly right or even wrong but I can't show any type of favoritism. Luckily enough we're both professional and can handle it. Also – no one here knows we're together, except for the chief.

Being with Eddie for the most part has been totally natural. Telling Eddie that I love her every day and hearing her tell me she loves me? Won't ever get old. Being able to grab her around the waist and silence her with my lips? Amazing.

And not to sound like a total dude, but having a Mustang, a Chevelle & a Porsche in the parking garage is pretty sweet, too.

After roll call, I see a text from my beautiful wife-to-be asking me to call her, which in itself is odd since she tries not to bother me at work. Automatically going into freak out mode, I dial her up.

" _Babe…what's wrong?"_

" _Um…well, I mean, I don't exactly know."_

" _Ed, what's going on? You don't generally call me at work."_

" _I know, I know and I'm sorry. It's just…your dad texted me this morning. He uh…he wants to meet for lunch."_

" _Heh, odd he didn't text me. Monday's are crazy, I don't think I can swing it today."_

" _Jamie, it's not lunch with us. It's lunch with me."_

Oh…Well, not what I expected.

" _Oh. Well, do you want to go?"_

" _Jamie, do I have a choice? Not only is he my future father in law, but he's MY BOSS."_

" _Babe, you eat dinner with him every Sunday. You definitely can handle this."_

She doesn't sound so sure. After a few minutes of convincing her that she's perfectly capable of a sit down with Frank Reagan and promising I won't go off and text him asking why he wants to meet with her, I tell her I love her and hang up.

"Yo, Sarg – you got a woman at home?"

Tuna…practical joker that he is, he definitely isn't my first choice to find out I'm engaged to one of my officers. "Tuna. I do have a woman at home. What about you?"

Grinning his signature grin, I can already tell this is not a conversation I want to have. "Nah, no old lady at home. In fact, you know – Janko is pretty fine. I had fun when we went out with her and Mya. I mean, have you seen her body? Of course, you have; you guys used to be partners. I like you Sarg, but I may put in a transfer for something like that at home."

Most men might see red with something like this, but I've been dealing with this for over 5 years. Even when we weren't, everyone assumed we were together so I'm used to people talking about her and expecting a rise.

"Tuna, get to work and stop gawking at your fellow officers." Shaking my head and laughing, I watch Tuna head out. Eddie is gonna love this.

 **Frank**

I know Eddie is probably freaking out. I'm sure she's called Jamie even though he hasn't reached out to me.

Officer Eddie Janko has earned her rank as a decorated officer and her rise in the ranks isn't done. However, she needs to hear from me that marrying into our family won't make this climb any easier. I have no intention of dissuading her and Jamie, but as a father, I need her to know that I have her back. Just like any blood child of mine, I will not give her any free passes but she will get everything she deserves if she's willing to earn it.

Edit Janko will make an outstanding detective one day.

"Sir, Officer Eddie Janko is here for you."

"Thank you, Baker, send her in."

"Are you sure I don't need to salute?" Eddie smiled at me, with only a slight show of nerves. She is rock solid but she definitely shows some nervousness when it comes to the Reagan family.

"No Eddie, this is strictly just family meeting for lunch. What sounds good to you?"

She grinned, immediately letting go of her nerves. "I think by now you know by now that I'm an equal opportunity eater."

"Let's go then…I think I have the perfect place."

After a short drive and a sweep of the place by my detail, Eddie and I settled into a booth at Rosa Mexicano, which I have heard is one of her favorite places. "So, Eddie, I'm sure you're wondering why I wanted to have lunch."

Nibbling on a chip she had just extracted from the basket on the table, she didn't waste any time. "Yeah, I am. So, what's going on? I mean, the only other times it's just been the two of us are pretty unforgettable considering one of them was after I got shot."

I remembered that day as if it was yesterday. I think that's when I knew that things were shifting between my youngest and his partner. Not necessarily because of how the two of them were acting but because when I got the news, I felt more than I generally do for an officer hurt. It's not that I cared more about this one, I just felt differently. At the time I chalked it up to it being my son's partner and that it could have easily been him, it would have been him if it weren't for a few tiny details that you don't normally think about. But after visiting the hospital, I could tell it was more than that. However, I just had to wait to see how it played out.

"Eddie. I wanted to have lunch with you because your part of our family. There are some things I would like to get off my chest and according to my son, feeding you is a sure way to get you to listen." Grinning, I picked up a chip and scooped it full of the restaurant's famous homemade salsa. Shaking her head in way of telling me to go on, I continued. "You're an outstanding cop Eddie. You need to know that I believe that, as a former cop, as your commissioner and as your fiancé's father. I also need you to know that being a Reagan won't make any of these things easier."

"Sir," Eddie started but I shot her a stern look. "Sorry, Frank…" she emphasized my name, "I would never expect the Reagan name to make anything easy for me, nor would I let it. You have to know this about me by now, maybe not as Jamie's fiancé but as his former partner of five years."

She looked hurt which caused me to feel guilty right away. This was not how this conversation was supposed to go.

"Eddie, no, that's not what I mean. At all. I believe you have outstanding integrity. More or less, I feel the need to apologize to you. You may get passed over for promotions due to the Reagan name. You may have to prove yourself more than your fellow cop. I want you to know that I will only do what's fair in your case, just like I would any other cop on the street. I also need you to know that I'm rooting for you to go as far as you want to with this career. I will always be here to talk to or bounce things off of. I don't want things to be awkward between us. It will take a while, but I think it's important that you and I have our own relationship. The only other daughter-in-law I had…well, while you and her are similar in your strong nature and loving affections for my sons, she wasn't a cop. She didn't understand the things her husband went through but you will. I can't mimic her and my relationship to you and I. This is all new for me, but I do want to be close."

"I…I don't know what to say. I want us to have a relationship as well. I just…" Eddie looked at her lap, trying to find the right words to say. "Frank, I love my dad. Heck, I love my family even though they are nothing that I want to be. But you…and your family. You all seem perfect. You feel like you can get through anything. Sometimes…sometimes it's hard to take."

"You know, I can see where you're coming from. I know you love your family Eddie and none of us judge your family for what they've done or who they are. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because they made you. And you have made Jameson the happiest I've ever seen him. You have proved you'll be there for him through it all. You're loyal and understanding. You're open to our family. I've already mentioned your extreme integrity. Edit Janko – you are a hell of a woman and you will make a hell of a Reagan. I'm happy to call you a daughter."

Finally, the blonde bombshell my son had fallen so madly in love with smiled across the table at me. "Thank you…Seriously. You have no idea how much this means to me." Closing the menu that she hadn't even really glanced at, she looked around to see if she could spot a waiter. "All this emotional chatter has me starving. Want to have a taco eating contest?"

Laughing and shaking my head, I couldn't help but imagine the life my youngest son was in for. "Reagan's never back down from a challenge Janko – Watch out."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note**_ _: This is a work of fiction. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, places or CBS. I am not a Police Officer nor do I not have any experience with Police work. This is all fiction, based on my own ideas and thoughts. This story will be told in Characters POV._

 _*Thank you all so much for the love so far! During my hiatus, I seemed to have forgotten what a tight, supportive community this is. You all make it that way, so thanks!_

 **Jamie**

"Hey Danny, what's going on?" I saddled up next to my brother at one of the cop hangouts near the 5-4. He had texted me earlier asking me to meet him so I obliged. Eddie was meeting with her mom to discuss wedding details and while I loved my fiancé fiercely, I learned my lesson last time. Small doses of Lena Janko are key.

My brother looked up from his beer. "Hey Jam, how was work?"

"Fine…but it seems like something is up so what's going on?"

"When do you think is too soon to start dating again?"

What?! Not what I was expecting. I figured he was having problems with Jack not wanting to go to classes still, but no.

"Honestly Danny? I have no idea. Have you found someone you'd like to date?"

Picking at the label on his beer bottle, I figured I probably already knew the answer to that. "Not necessarily, but I've had a few instances where I've thought that maybe…maybe I should put myself out there again. It's not that I think it needs to be serious, but it would be nice to have some companionship. Is that wrong?"

The bartender slid me a dark ale and I took a drink before answering. "What you and Linda had was a love of the times. But I don't believe for a minute that Linda wouldn't want you to be happy. She sure as hell wouldn't want you lonely either and with Jack gone and Shawn older, lonely is what you are. But you have to be the one to decide you won't feel guilty."

Looking at me with a thin mouth smile, he shook his head and turned back to the game that was on a monitor above the bar. Clapping his back, I sat back and watched the game with my big brother, not sure if I helped him or not.

 **Erin**

So, when Eddie told me how much she wasn't looking forward to wedding dress shopping with her mom, I felt so bad. My marriage to Jack may not have turned out completely fairy tale like, but planning a wedding with my mom is something I will always hold dear to me. I wasn't sure what the big-eyed expression meant that Jamie gave me when I offered to accompany Eddie and her mom but after Eddie's excited agreement, I totally forgot about his look.

Until now. Oh. My. God.

"Mom." Eddie snapped, holding up what I believe may have been her seventh glass of champagne. "Leave it be. I thought you made amends with Jamie? Remember, he's the only guy who ever came back?"

"Oh Edit, he came back this time. He won't come back every time, I promise." Scoffing at her daughter, Lena Janko rolled her eyes. "Besides, a man who won't wait for your own father to be available to walk you down the aisle? Please, it's clear he cares more about his image then what you want."

Oh shit. Holy shit.

"SHUT UP, MOM!" Eddie whipped around and for a minute I almost laughed because I thought about how screwed Jamie will be in the future when she's mad at him. I've been in a lot of tough environments before and I know when to speak up and when to lay low. Eddie knows her mother and she knows how to handle herself. I won't step in until I have to.

"You wanna know the truth? Can you handle the truth, Mom? I don't want to wait to marry Jamie. Jamie suggested and keeps insisting we can wait for Dad, but I DON'T WANT TO! Dad did something terrible and whether you insist he did it for me or not, I'm not waiting to start my life with my husband on his incarceration schedule. And you know what? He wants that for me too! Jamie went and saw Dad. He apologized for not being able to ask for his blessing but Dad told him he didn't want us to wait. He wants me to be happy. And even more, he can't wait to get to know Jamie. Jamie goes up there at least once a week ALONE in attempt to get to know him, which is way more than I can say for you doing for Jamie. And you know what? I'm done. In case you forgot, you don't have any money and since you don't approve of my relationship anyways, I don't want you paying for anything. So, Erin & I are gonna get out of here and hit up some cheap bridal store because Jamie would love me if I wore a sheet. I don't need bows and crystals and all of this that you insists is what makes it real. You don't know real."

And with that, Eddie sat down her champagne flute and put the open bottle in her bag. Waving me down, she stepped out the door and I followed her.

We didn't go to another Bridal shop and we didn't go straight home. Instead, we ended up at a dive bar down the road where I did the first sisterly thing for Eddie; I listened to her. By the time I put her in a cab with the directions to Jamie's, I thought I helped out a little but I still felt like I needed to call my brother. Once I was situated in my own cab, I pulled out my phone and dialed him up.

" _What's up Erin? You guy's done yet? I haven't heard from Eddie all night."_

" _Hey Jamie. Yeah…I just put her in a cab and she's heading towards you. I'd guess she'll be there in 20-30 and you should probably meet her at the curb. She's pretty drunk."_

 _Groaning on his end, I hear my little brother take a deep breath. "What did Lena do?"_

" _Oh, you know, the usual. Insulted Eddie. Insulted you. Insulted the Reagans. Eddie put her in her place and we left. We went to a bar down the road and I just let her vent. It wasn't my place to say anything Jamie, I just did what I would have wanted if I was her. I listened."_

" _Thanks Erin…I really appreciate you going. I hope this didn't scare you off to going to things in the future."_

" _She's family, Jamie. Unfortunately, that makes her mother family, too. Just get her from the cab, ok?"_

" _Will do. Love you, Erin."_

" _Love you too, Jamie. Talk soon."_

Well…today didn't go how I thought it would.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note**_ _: This is a work of fiction. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, places or CBS. I am not a Police Officer nor do I not have any experience with Police work. This is all fiction, based on my own ideas and thoughts. This story will be told in Characters POV._

 **Eddie**

"Wake Up, pretty girl."

Ugh….

"Come on, Babe. Wake up. I have coffee and bacon, egg & cheese on an everything bagel with extra butter."

Those were the magic words. My eyes popped open and there he sat; my Jamie. Images from last night and the fight with my mom instantly flooded my brain and unfortunately, the tears started to well up as well.

"Eddie, what happened last night?"

Sitting up, I reached over and just hugged him. I don't know what I did in this life, or in a previous life for that matter, but I'm so happy that I did. "It was terrible, Jamie. She wouldn't stop. Everything that makes a wedding a wedding, in her eyes, isn't what I want. She was so nasty"

Jamie adjusted us so that I was straddling him, our foreheads pressed together, his eyes on mine. "Eddie, our wedding doesn't have to be anything that your mom thinks it does. The only thing I'm concerned with is that every day up until that day, the day itself and every day after that, you are happy, healthy and taken care of. What can I do to help you?"

Exhaling a breath that I didn't even know I was holding, I finally smiled. "How did I get so lucky?"

"It's simple really." He said, peppering my now dried tears with quick kisses. "You're super-hot and you've got a hell of a shot."

I burst out laughing and couldn't help but push him onto his back while I crawled off of him in search of that breakfast sandwich, he had tempted me with earlier. "Thanks lover boy, but I don't have time to properly thank you this morning."

"What if I write you up for being on time today?"

Laughing, I turned to face him. "You are incorrigible, Jamie Reagan and I love you more and more every day."

Now, where is that breakfast sandwich?!

 **Maya**

I'll admit it, at first, I wasn't happy about the commissioner's son being a sergeant here but he's a pretty stand up guy. And despite the shaky start Eddie Janko and I got off to, she's solid too. We're still getting to know each other, but I trust her with my life.

We're making rounds around the 2-9 on foot and had just grabbed some coffee. "So, how'd your date go last night?" Eddie asked me.

"It was ok. I mean, he paid for dinner and drinks. Got super weird after hearing I was a cop. You have problems with guys freaking out about you being a cop, too?"

Eddie laughed. "Yeah there were a few guys like that back in the day. Unfortunately, the only thing you can do is keep looking and don't let those guys get to you. You deserve better than that. He's out there somewhere."

"Yeah? What about you? Any hot dates this weekend?"

"Ugh, no." Eddie groaned and laughed at the same time. "I was wedding dress shopping with my mom and it was seriously so bad."

I stopped suddenly, almost causing a bicycle rider who was behind me to run into me. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED? HOW HAS THIS NEVER COME UP?!"

Eddie turned white. I've never seen this girl act nervous. Something was up.

"Yeah…have I never told you?"

"Eddie, I'm pretty sure I would have remembered this. Who is he? What's he like?"

"He's amazing. We've known each other for a long time. He's…he's my best friend. My other half."

"That's great, Eddie. I'm really happy for you. We should all get together sometime."

She nodded in agreement then changed the subject. Well…I guess I was wrong about her and the sergeant after all…

 _*Short & sweet – I hope you enjoy! *_


End file.
